


Shrek thesis

by BionikReindeerProz



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionikReindeerProz/pseuds/BionikReindeerProz
Summary: please don't hate me aurora





	Shrek thesis

Shrek thesis

11/14/2017

 

In theory many a civilization that took residence aside from the ideology of feudalism would be of their own creational indulgence, perhaps to give themselves purpose. Tribes and not yet discovered territories would renounce themselves of the then egregiously thought boundaries of the humane frontier and thus produce or chose a name for themselves that would purpose them well. This thesis is to represent, support, and argue the matter of low born commoner, Shrek Dweller by the swamp.

To begin, purpose is to house and sigil as allegiance is to nation. Of fedaulism, many commoners were conferred with a name of either the conqueror of the their mother dirt, or the territory itself. In the beginning of the precedential Shrek movie, we are introduced to the kingdom of Duloc; seemingly to be or of German descent. Nobleman, Lord Farquaad, addresses Shrek as ‘ogre’ or as the villagers acclaim ‘monster’. We can assume from this that he is not of a high born family and so therefore is not of a house nor associate with any genealogical surname, as highborns were addressed dutifully and with respect. As a lowborn outcast, he would then be dubbed with the last name Dulocson, Dulocborn, or simply Duloc; as the conqueror of said regional kingdom was Sir Duloc. 

Contrary to perhaps the observer’s belief, our protagonist’s surname does not remain a descent of Duloc for long. Nearing the fin of the given movie, we observe the fatality of then lord Farquaad.Due to this inevitable demise (as the movie would have us believe), Shrek weds noblewoman, Fiona Haroldson (assumptive place holder for surname as we are not given one). As well an imminent cause of his demise, the townsfolk of Duloc migrate from the disruptive noble land to Kingdom Far Far Away, as their preceding kingdom is nonexistent along with their authoritarian-like ruler. Should Shrek still hold true to maintaining his surname, it’d be probable to assume that it’d reflect his the dirt of his birth, the swamp itself. This is proven to be true as Shrek claims to have lived in the swamp “his entire life”. 

 

Given this, one can conclude that Sir Shrek, dwelle- idk man im tired i don;t wanna finish this.


End file.
